Portable devices may be incorporated into a network, such as a home automation network, residential local area network and the like, and may have access to commonly secured network controllers and data. Portable devices also may have access to hundreds of thousands of applications that may be executed on the portable devices to perform various functions. However, there may be applications, such as rogue application, running on the portable device that may be unauthenticated and/or malicious. A rogue application operating on a portable device may be capable of assuming control of the portable device, transmitting data from the portable device, and/or improperly causing a controller to allow the application unauthorized access to the network controllers and data that are commonly secured. For example, a rogue or other unauthorized application may mimic a home security application and provide access to an unauthorized party.